homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Burton Jernigan
Burton Jernigan is one of the four international criminals and the tertiary antagonist of Home Alone 3, who happens to be level-headed and naïve. Biography Jernigan is seen with Peter Beaupre, Alice Ribbons, and Earl Unger at the airport in San Francisco. After going through security checkpoint, Jernigan helps his team looking for a remote controlled car with a missile chip inside. After the team looked around for the car, Beaupre announces that they are heading to Chicago since it is the only American Airlines flight that is either not delayed or cancelled out of San Francisco. When they arrive in Chicago in the search of the car, Alice sees Mrs. Hess with the toy car after getting her sourdough bread mixed with their toy car since they both have the same kind of bag. After running through O'Hare International, the group catches up to Hess who jumps into a cab, but Jernigan is able to get a number of the taxi that was on its trunk. After dropping of Mrs. Hess at her house, the taxi driver returned back to the airport where Unger and Jernigan chat with him about where Mrs. Hess lives. During the final battle, he wears a gray-and-white camouflage suit. He gets electrocuted, sprayed with freezing water, gets a haircut by a lawnmower, falls through a hole in the floor, Alice accidentally hits him in the balls (causing him to operatically sing a high note in pain), and, finally, crashes into a frozen swimming pool. He is later found by police (along with Unger) and arrested. He is shown to have contracted Alex Pruitt's chicken pox in his mugshot. Quotes *"Now things are looking up!" *(finding Alex's toy car) " It's a video camera, someone's on to us!" *(seeing Alex through the doorway) "Gotcha!" *(noticing the chair's wired) "Think you're smart, you little brat!" *(to Alice after she tried to kill Alex's pet rat, Doris) "You smacked my winkie!" *"How?" *"Don't push." *(thinking it's Alex) "I got him!!" *(talking about guy with the missile chip) "He's clean." Trivia *Like Harry Lyme: **Jernigan gets head caught in a booby trap except he got a haircut from a lawnmower while Harry got his head burnt by a blowtorch and a lighter. **Jernigan gets a pet belongs to the protagonist or the protagonist's family on him, and gets accidentally injured by a teammate trying to kill the animal: ***When Doris the rat was in the middle of Jernigan's pants, Alice try to kill her with a hockey stick, but ended up hitting Jernigan in the balls, causing the latter to operatically howl in pain. ***When Buzz McCallister's Tarantula was flung off onto Harry's chest (by a comedically frightened Marv), Marv tried to hit the tarantula with his crowbar. However, because the tarantula escaped, Marv ended up accidentally hitting Harry in the ribs. Gallery ImagesCA5YS8LG.jpg Get-attachment.png|Burton with his team Burton.jpg|Burton in his battle suit. Category:Characters Category:Characters with mugshots Category:North Korean terrorist group Category:Criminals Category:Home Alone 3 characters Category:Buglars who got the protagonist's pet on him/her